scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Blue Dog Sneak Peek: Avery
Avery: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Woody: Bonjour! Tarzan: Bonjour! Miyumi: Bonjour! Chris: Bonjour! Phineas: Bonjour! Avery: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town Freddie: Good morning, Avery! Avery: Good morning, Monsieur. Freddie: Where are you off to? Avery: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and- Freddie: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! Shimmer And Shine: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Queen Uberta: Never part of any crowd Aladdin: Cause her head's up on some cloud All: No denying she's a funny girl that Avery Prince Derek: Bonjour! Gabi: Good day! Prince Derek: How is your fam'ly? Ronnie Anne Santiago: Bonjour! Chas Finster: Good day! Ronnie Anne Santiago: How is your wife? Akiko: I need six eggs! Shrek: That's too expensive! Avery : There must be more than this provincial life! Flynn Rider: Ah, Avery. Avery: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Flynn Rider: Finished already? Avery: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Flynn Rider: Not since yesterday. Avery : That's all right. I'll borrow...this one! Flynn Rider: That one? But you've read it twice! Avery: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! Flynn Rider: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Avery: But sir! Flynn Rider: I insist. Avery : Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Cooper, Oliver and Brad: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well Carly and Sam: With a dreamy, far-off look Steve and Joe: And her nose stuck in a book All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Avery Avery: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Didi Pickles: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Kiyoshi: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us All: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! Hades: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Evil Marty! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! Evil Marty: I know! Hades: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! Evil Marty: It's true, Hades, and I've got my sights set on that one! Hades: The inventor's daughter? Evil Marty: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. Hades: But she's- Evil Marty: The most beautiful girl in town. Hades: I know but- Evil Marty: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? Hades: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... Evil Marty: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is as beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Avery Bonnie Blueberry, Rosie Redd and Anna Banana: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Evil Marty Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Zak Saturday: Bonjour! Marge Simpson: Pardon! Gumby: Good day! Arnold: Mais oui! Coop Burtonburger: You call this bacon? Jenny Wakeman: What lovely grapes! Dez: Some cheese Mulan : Ten yards! Bromley: one pound. Evil Marty: ‘Scuse me! Max Hunter : I'll get the knife. Evil Marty: Please let me through! Ariel : This bread- Maroshi: Those fish- Ariel: it's stale! Rusty Rivets: they smell! Brick: Madame's mistaken. All: Well, maybe so! Avery: There must be more than this provincial life! (All: Good morning!) Evil Marty: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! (All: Oh, good morning!) All: Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Avery! Butch: Bonjour! Boomer: Bonjour! Pepper Mintz: Bonjour! Lori Loud: Bonjour! Pokey: Bonjour! GingerBrave: Bonjour! Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Beauty and the Blue Dog Clips Category:Clips